Fall
by Hunterkiller15
Summary: Fall.


"New recruits?" I say as i look at the two girls, Names weren't important right now. All that i knew of them that they were sisters, and damn good Spartans, Perfect. Case. Record. No failed missions, No team deaths. And they are both kinda hot. "Yes Sir." they both said at the same time, I look up from the files and squint, "Sisters huh." I say coldly. the blonde looks at me, "Oh don't be so cold hot stuff." She says, glare at her, "Enough. Have you settled into your quarters?" I ask kindly, "Yes sir." They both say, i look at them, "Call me Curtis." I say as I smile softly. They smile as well, they nod softly. " Now, Your name's are?" I ask them, "Yang Xaio Long sir." The blonde says, "Ruby Rose sir!" The younger one says, I smile "Good to meet you. We'll be working together for the time being, So we will need to be friends, we will need to trust each other." I say kind of sternly, i look them over, "Sounds good sir." Yang says, I sigh, "Like I said, call me Curtis." I say, Yang smiles, "Okay, Curtis~" She says sweetly, I blush a tiny bit, "Alright enough, Dismissed." I say, they both turn and walk out, I smile. "Beautiful, flirty, Smart, tough, Damn that's a good combination." I say happily.

I Yawn as I head to bed later that night, I lay in my bed and shut my eyes, a while later i hear a knock at my door, I open it to find Yang at my door, I look her over, she's just in her pj's, "Yeah?" I say, she looks at me, "Couldn't find a bunk, Mind if i bunk with you for awhile?" She asks, her Lilac eyes almost hypnotising me, "Yeah, sure, just stay to the left of the bed." I say softly, she smiles and walks in, I can't help but look her body over, I blush as our eyes meet, I clear my throat, I go lay down, I close my eyes, and enter Dreamland.

"Sir! The Covenant have overrun the artillery units!" A soldier says tome, I look at him, "Shit, alright, Advance all units!" I yell as we start to move into the battle field, I hear a deep laugh behind me, I turn just in time to see an elite with an energy sword stab me in the gut, everything fades to black, I hear my name, "Curtis! Curtis wake up!"

I jolt awake to find Yang shaking me, "I'm awake!" I say as she stops, "You scared me, Thought you were having a seizure or something!" She says, I look at the clock, It reads 3:20 A.M. Jeez... I keep havin the same dream... I sigh, I lay back down and fall asleep, awhile later I feel Yang wrap her arms around me, I blush and hold her close.

I wake the next morning to find Yang's lilac eyes staring into mine, I blush heavily and stammer a little, "Uh.. Uhm, I... I-" I say as she cuts me off, "Shhh." She says, then she kisses me on the cheek and snuggles back into my chest, I kiss her head and close my eyes.

I wake up a little later to find Ruby standing in the doorway, smiling, I sit up, "Private first class Ruby Rose. May i ask what you are doing in my room?" I ask, she stands stock straight, "S-Sorry sir! I was just checking on my sister!" She says, I sigh, "Alright, At ease, get ready, we have a big day today." I say, she nods and leaves, I look down at the beautiful young girl next to me, I lean down and kiss her cheek, she stirs a tiny bit, i whisper into her ear, "Wake up angel, time to get ready." I say, she groans and sits up, I smile, "Good morning sunshine." I say softly, I get up and dressed, she goes and grabs her uniform and does the same, "Meet in the courtyard for mission brief." I say, I kiss her cheek and head out, I wait for my unit to gather, "501st Infantry! Atten-TION!" I yell, they snap into stock straight positions, "We have been assigned a mission!" I say, i walk back and forth, Looking each and every one of them in the eye, "You will be dropped into a suspected covenant base! They have ben hiding undergound! Now, Go get armed Maggots!" I yell, the snap off salutes, "SIR YES SIR!" They all yell and run off to get their armor and weapons, I go get my armor and weapons as well. "Here we go again..." I say as i look at my reflection.

"Two mikes to the drop!" I hear the pilot say, i nod, "You heard the man! Get ready people! Show no mercy!" I say as i put my helmet on. I look out into the sky as we float over the drop zone, i look back at my troops. "Alright! Move! Go go go!" I yell as i run and jump out of the pelican,


End file.
